


Family through Dimensions

by Jace_Stump20



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Stump20/pseuds/Jace_Stump20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Outside the Government, beyond the police. Tracking down alien life on Earth and arming the human race against the future. the 21st century is when everything changes...and you've got to be ready."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack Harkness has traveled through space, time and even alternate worlds and universes. so what happens when someone from an alternate world he's been to arrives in Cardiff? first Torchwood fic, and i have no beta so all mistakes are my own. I have a vague plot in mind, and will include characters and episodes from all seasons, so SPOILER ALERT! no, Ianto will not die, as that never happened in the show...(still in denial) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family through Dimensions

Chapter one- something new 

Jack and Ianto raced through the darkened streets of London, chasing after the- whatever it was- that had come through the Rift. They had been at the Hub when the signal had come through and by the time they had gotten to the site, the-thing-had been gone. As they drove, something darted in front of the van. Ianto braked, but not soon enough. The car smashed into the thing. Jack got out and ran over. Lying in the street covered in blood was a young boy, just a teenager. He was dressed in a black trench coat that was wet with blood. Jack carefully rolled the boy over to take a closer look at his face. Under the coat he was wearing a ripped and bloody white t-shirt, under an open leather vest. He had black pants, torn at the knees and combat boots that looked as if they had seen better days. But the thing that caught Jack’s eye, that made him gasp, was the small insignia tattooed onto the boy’s collarbone. The Roman numeral XIV, and two words in Latin: tenebris accipitrem. “Shit.” Jack muttered. Ianto came over.   
“Jack, everything alright?”   
“Ianto, look away. Get the med kit. We need to bring him back to the Hub, now.” Jack said rapidly. Nodding, Ianto grabbed the med kit and handed it to Jack. Jack quickly covered the tattoo, then lifted the boy into his arms. He was shocked at how thin the boy was. He had pale skin that was covered in dark bruises, some new, but some looked older and were yellowing. He also had various cuts, most of which were infected and full of dirt. When Jack lifted him up, his shirt lifted a little, showing off something burned into his lower back, Angliyskiy Rebel which translated to English Rebel. Jack shuddered. He knew what had happened to the poor kid, knew that when he took his shirt off he would find the Communist hammer and sickle carved into the boy’s back. This boy was from the future. Not only that, from a parallel world. Jack had been there once. Had seen the destruction caused, the complete control the Communists had over every nation. Jack set the kid in the back of the SUV, and got into the front. “Drive, Ianto. The Hub. Now.” He said.   
“Yes Boss.” Ianto said and drove quickly back to the Hub, the thing they had been chasing earlier forgotten. 

When they arrived back at the Hub, Jack gathered the boy into his arms and carried him to the med bay, calling for Owen over his shoulder. The doctor came over at Jack’s call. “Jack, who’s that?”   
“He came through the Rift. Don’t ask questions just sedate him. He can’t wake up. Tosh I need you to open a file, and type exactly what I tell you.” Jack said setting the boy down on the examining table. He grabbed some ropes and lashed the boy down. Tosh looked over. “File’s open boss.”   
“Good. I’ll be with you in a second. Ianto, get me one of our class three pills. Gwen, shut down internal CCTV for this area. Owen, stay. I need your help patching him up.” Jack rattled off his orders. Everyone went and did as they were told. Ianto returned a few minutes later with the pill. Jack took it and then sent Ianto to the archives for a box to put the boy’s clothes in.   
“What’s he going to wear then?” Owen asked. Jack looked at the doctor. “For now, nothing.” Was his curt answer. Ianto came back with the box and Jack took it. He carefully undressed the boy, a tender look on his face that the team had never seen before. It was so different from the brusque manner that he’d been using so far. Owen gasped when the boy’s clothes were removed. He was far too thin, almost a walking skeleton with skin. His hair, a deep raven black, was ratty and hung in matted clumps to his shoulders. His skin was marred with bruises and cuts, as Jack had noticed earlier. But even Jack hadn’t seen how deep the cuts went. As Jack had predicted the hammer and sickle were carved into the boy’s back above the Russian words. But still, it was a shock to see it up close. Owen immediately went to work, cleaning the cuts and wrapping them in clean bandages. As he worked, the boy let out a groan and his eyes opened. They were a pale, almost ice blue, which didn’t match with his hair and skin. They were full of pain and confusion, and he started fighting Owen. Jack shoved the doctor out of the way and gathered the boy to him. “Shhh. It’s ok. You’re safe. I’m not going to let you get hurt. Remember me? Jack Harkness?” He whispered.   
The boy started at the name and pulled away. “J-Jack? Is it really you? You look the same as you did that day...”   
“I know. But it’s really me Daemon. I swear.” He said gently.   
The boy’s shoulders shook and he started crying, deep heart wrenching sobs that shook his thin body. Jack pulled him into a careful embrace and soothed him, running his fingers through the boy’s hair and placing light kisses on his forehead. Owen looked on in shock. He had never seen this side of Jack, not even when Jack was with Ianto. Once the boy had calmed down a little, Jack faced the boy, still holding him. “Daemon, I need you to tell me what happened. What happened to Gilbert, Destiny, and Robert? To the others?”   
“I-It was slaughter….they came in the middle of the night…we were unprepared…Robert tried to fight them off, but they shot him through the head…just killed him. Gilbert came out, fired and hurt one of them, but they snapped his neck. Destany surrendered and they…they…they hurt her badly…she couldn’t walk...then they shot her too. After that everyone else just gave up and stopped fighting. They were all killed. Destany had hidden me in away in a small cupboard to protect me. I was the youngest one there after all. But I was found. I was the only survivor. So, they took me in for questioning. It went on for a long time, I lost track of days….but the pain…the fear…the stench of death hanging over me all the time…I-I almost cracked Jack. I almost told them everything. But…suddenly, there was this light...I grabbed my clothes, pulled them on and went through. And I was here. Wherever here is.”   
“Earth. 21st century.” Jack said. “It’s a parallel world from the one you lived in. Those events don’t happen here. You’re safe.” As Jack spoke, he lay Daemon down on the bed again. The boy whimpered and reached for Jack.   
“Shhh. It’s ok. I’m right here.” Jack said taking the boy’s hand. “I have to go for a little while. Take this pill, it will help with the pain. Get some sleep. When you wake up, I promise everything will be ok.” He kissed Daemon’s forehead and then turned away. His face hardened the second his back was to the boy. He walked out of the room and into the main part of the Hub. “Tosh, I need you to get the memory manipulator. Hook it up to him, and the computer. Type in what’s on this sheet, and then transfer it to him.” He handed Tosh a sheet of paper and then walked into his office and shut the door. Everyone stared at him in shock.   
“What…what just happened?” Gwen asked. “What did the boy say?” Gwen, Tosh and Ianto turned to Owen, who had been in the room with Jack. Owen shrugged. “Hell if I know.”   
“But Owen, you were in the room. You must have heard.” Tosh said.   
Owen shrugged. “I can’t remember. Just do what Jack says. I need a beer.” With that, Owen walked away, hands deep in his pockets. Tosh stared after him, hurt and shock plain on her face. Gwen put a hand on her shoulder. “He’s just stressed out. He’ll come round and say sorry.” With a nod Tosh went back to the computer and started putting in what Jack had told her. Ianto had vanished from the group. He went up to Jack’s office. “Jack…it’s me. Can I come in?”   
“Yeah sure.” Came Jack’s voice. Ianto opened the door to see Jack sitting at his desk. For once, he looked unsure of himself. Ianto walked over and pulled Jack into a hug, kissing his forehead. “Jack what’s the matter? Who is that boy?”   
“Our son.” Jack said brokenly.   
Ianto looked shocked. “Our son? But…”   
Jack stood up. “At least, that’s what the false memories Tosh is giving him will make him believe. Ianto, it’s very important that he never recalls anything from his own time and world. So, I need you to act as though he is our son. Please?” Jack’s voice cracked. “I couldn’t keep him safe, Ianto. So I have to keep him safe now.”   
“I understand Jack. Of course I’ll go along with this.” Ianto said, holding Jack tightly. “But what about the rest of the team?”   
Jack smiled and kissed Ianto on the lips. “Thank you. As for the rest of the team, I’m going to brief them right now.” As he spoke he pulled away from Ianto and left the room. Ianto followed him down the stairs and into the main room. “Right, Tosh, how’s the programming coming? Is he cleared yet?”   
Tosh looked up and nodded. “Yes. His memory has been wiped and the new data implanted.”   
“Wonderful. So, everyone-” Jack broke off. “Where’s Owen?” He asked sharply. Tosh looked up nervously. “He…he said something about going to get a beer.” She admitted, looking down.   
Jack cursed violently. “Ianto, go get him back here and explain what I told you.”   
“Yes boss.” Ianto said, leaving through the main entrance. Jack turned to the others again. “So, the memories Tosh implanted. Daemon, the boy, now thinks that he is Ianto and my son, and he’s been part of the team for several weeks, but he’s known you guys for years. Gwen, you’re his godmother. Any questions?”   
Gwen raised her hand. “Why couldn’t he keep his own memories?”  
“Because they were too dangerous for him. If he recalls anything from his own world he could end up drawing more.,…unsavory, powerful things through the Rift, looking for him., As it is, we must be prepared in case something like that happens. For now, here’s what you need to know. His name is Daemon; he’s Ianto and my kid. He’s 17, and has been living at the Hub with us all his life. Gwen, you’re his godmother and he’s very close to you. Tosh, you are his friend, and he likes you.” Jack looked the team. “I know that this is all very sudden. I’m sorry. Just play the roles I gave you, and everything will be fine.” With that he turned and left the Hub, walking back to the med bay. 

 

A few weeks went by and Daemon recovered quickly. In no time he was walking around the Hub as if he owned the place. Jack got him his own desk, and told him to do research on the history of the Rift, to help them better predict what would happen in the future. Daemon loved the task, and came to work every day with armloads of charts, diagrams and papers he’d written describing every event. He worked late and got up early. Because he lived in the Hub, with Ianto and Jack, it was easy for him to work all night. Sometimes Gwen would come in in the morning and see him fast asleep at his desk, the computer still on and a cup of cold coffee next to him. He got along great with her and Tosh, but he fought almost the time with Owen. He seemed afraid of the man in a way, though when asked, he never could say why. “Just instinct.” Was the only answer he could give. So, when Gwen came to work one morning to see Daemon chatting happily with Owen, she knew something was off.   
There was a new man in the room. Every one looked up when she walked in. No one spoke. “So, yeah, Paris was great thanks.” She said awkwardly. Still no one spoke. She looked at the blond man. “Who the hell are you?” Tension suddenly filled the room.   
The blond man stepped towards her, a smile on his face. “Oh come on. Just because I said that to you on your first day. Remember?” he touched her arm, and memories filled Gwen’s head. She laughed. “Oh I couldn’t resist. Come here you!” she laughed and hugged Adam. The tension dissolved, but Jack looked suspicious. The day went on, everyone trying to analyze an artifact that had come through the Rift. No one seemed to find it odd that Ianto, Jack and Daemon weren’t speaking to each other except for sharp retorts, even getting into a row at one point. Deamon stormed out, trying to hide his tears. Adam winced sympathetically. “Poor kid. It’s too bad he and his dads never got on.” He remarked. Gwen felt odd, like something was off. She seemed to remember Ianto, Jack and Daemon getting on great, laughing and joking at work, Ianto and Jack being the concerned parents and looking out for their wayward son. But she said nothing and kept working.   
When Daemon finally returned to the Hub, it was dark and quiet. The only person in there was Adam. Daemon glanced at him. “What are you?” He asked suddenly. “Why don’t I remember you from my childhood? If you’ve been here since I was little, wouldn’t I remember you? But I don’t.” He took a threatening step towards Adam, hand going to his gun. Adam stepped towards him, reaching for him. “You just don’t like me because I’m the reason you remember all those secrets you keep. All those…murders.” He whispered, grabbing Deamon’s head. “You killed three girls! Remember?” He half-shouted, fliing Daemon’s head with memories.   
It was a dark, rainy night. I stalk down the street behind my victim. She turns, sees me following her. She starts to run and I chase her, my blood pumping. It’s always more fun when they run…  
“NO! NO STOP IT!” Daemon screamed.   
“Remember?” Adam said again, forcing more memories into his head.   
Victim number two was just a girl. She was walking home from a friends after a play date. I loved the way she looked, her ginger hair catching in the streetlights. And when she screamed…the sound sent shivers down my spine..   
“STOP! PLEASE! THIS ISN’T REAL!”   
“Oh but it is. Poor Daemon. You dads never loved you, so you took it out on innocents. I was the one you confided in. I helped you hide the bodies. You can trust me Daemon. I’ll always be there for you.” His voice was soft, almost crooning, and he kissed Daemon softly. Daemon melted into the kiss, moaning a little. Adam chuckled softly and pinned Daemon against the couch. Daemon shied away. “No. Bad.” Adam said, grabbing him harder.   
Daemon whimpered and Adam quieted him with a kiss. “You need me, Daemon. And if you ever try to expose me…I’ll make things much worse for you.” He growled, getting off Daemon and walking away, leaving Daemon curled up on the couch, whimpering and crying until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I have chapter 2 mostly written, and will try to update, but i'm going to college soon so things may get busy.


End file.
